Una historia que contar
by Misila
Summary: "Todos saben que deberían volver a casa para que los pequeños descansen, pero nadie quiere dejar solo a George. No cuando saben tan dolorosamente bien el tipo de noticia que puede recibir". Epílogo de "Cabos sueltos", aunque se puede leer por separado.


Como supongo que supondréis, nada de esto es mío. Como también supongo que supondréis, es todo de JK Rowling.

* * *

><p><em>Una historia que contar<em>

Hace ya rato que ha oscurecido. La nieve que lleva cayendo durante todo el día se amontona en los alféizares de las ventanas y forma remolinos en las calles.

Sin embargo, la enorme familia no está de humor para observar el hermoso espectáculo, al menos no los que tienen la edad suficiente para tener una mínima idea de lo que está ocurriendo. Los diecisiete adultos reunidos apenas hablan, a no ser que sea para preguntar la hora o decirse en susurros que si algo hubiese salido mal ya lo sabrían.

Teddy, que a sus ocho años ha comprendido la gravedad de la situación, ha decidido echar una mano a sus tíos postizos y, junto con Vic, que no lo entiende del todo pero supone que las caras sombrías de sus padres y tíos deben de ser por algo bastante malo, ha logrado convencer a Molly, Minnie y Frankie para que se entretengan dibujando y coloreando. Molly, que no se entera de mucho pero quiere parecer responsable, se encarga de chistarles para que no levanten demasiado la voz.

James y Louis juegan, sobre la manta de juegos que ha traído Ginny, a pasarse una pelota que se ilumina cada vez que le dan a cierto botón rojo. De vez en cuando, el silencio es interrumpido con sus risas. Rosie ha descubierto que tirarle del pelo a Ron es divertido, y sonríe cada vez que su padre bufa y le aparta la manita. En cuanto a Albus, está sentado en silencio en el regazo de su madre, observándolo todo como si lo comprendiera perfectamente.

Alicia está refugiada en los brazos de Lee, sin apartar la vista de la pequeña Julia, que corretea por entre los demás niños persiguiendo a Noah Longbottom (vigilada de cerca por sus padres, Neville y Hannah) y tropezando de vez en cuando. Cada pocos minutos, Lee intercambia una mirada de preocupación con Oliver, que se muerde las uñas con nerviosismo. Luna está sentada en un rincón, cantando una nana a sus pequeños, los mellizos Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, que a pesar de tener casi un año son increíblemente tranquilos y dormilones.

De vez en cuando, Charlie atrapa a algún niño que pasa corriendo a su lado, le hace carantoñas, y lo deja ir de nuevo. Bill se entretiene trenzando el pelo de Fleur, a la que ya apenas le quedan mechones sueltos. Percy y Audrey (que en realidad no debería estar ahí por el hecho de ser muggle, pero Percy no ha tenido valor para negarse a traerla después de que se lo rogara) conversan en voz baja, y de vez en cuando él le hace carantoñas a la pequeña Lucy, de apenas un mes y medio, haciéndola reír. Molly parece estar utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no llorar, y se abraza a Arthur con fuerza. Harry y Ron apenas tienen valor para iniciar una de sus interminables discusiones sobre algún sinsentido, y Ginny y Hermione se entretienen arreglando la ropita de Albus para no pensar en lo que puede estar ocurriendo.

Y una anciana negra, que parece algo intimidada ante tanto pelirrojo, está sentada junto a Luna, y de vez en cuanto la sustituye y canta una nana a Lorcan y Lysander.

Todos, absolutamente todos los presentes que tienen una pizca de uso de razón dirigen furtivas miradas al pelirrojo más apartado de todos, algunos con preocupación, otros con lástima.

George Weasley es el pelirrojo que más tiempo lleva en San Mungo, aproximadamente desde las diez de la mañana, cuando Angelina ha roto aguas en una de sus habituales luchas de hacerse cosquillas. Ha sabido que algo iba mal desde ese momento; el nacimiento de su primer hijo no se esperaba hasta mediados de enero.

Al principio, todo ha sido más o menos normal (o, al menos, George supone que ha sido así, porque el último parto que presenció fue hace veinticinco años, cuando nació Ginny, y apenas se acuerda). Tenían que esperar hasta que Angelina dilatase lo suficiente. Con su indiscreción involuntaria, Katie ha informado a Ollie de la buena nueva, y éste a Lee y a Alicia, y Lee a Ron, y Ron a… bueno, la versión oficial es que Ron ha avisado al resto de la familia, y Molly y Ginny se lo han dicho a la madre de Angie y a Luna y Neville, respectivamente. Los familiares y amigos han ido llegando poco a poco a lo largo de la tarde, la mayoría pensando que seguramente el bebé ya habría nacido y sin saber muy bien qué cara poner al enterarse de las complicaciones.

Porque, por algún motivo extraterrenal, Angelina no lograba dilatar lo suficiente para que el bebé pudiera salir. George ha estado con ella todo el día, y podía notar cómo su pánico-y el de él también-aumentaba conforme pasaban las horas. Finalmente, los sanadores han dicho algo de una intervención y George ha tenido que salir de la habitación, no sin antes besar a Angelina y asegurarle que todo saldría bien.

Como si él pudiera controlar eso. A George le tiembla el labio inferior, despellejado a base de mordérselo, y sus uñas pronto tendrán un destino similar. La espera se le hace agónica; incluso peor que cuando Davis atacó a Angie *****. Porque ahora no teme sólo por la vida de Angelina, sino también por la de su hijo que, hasta nuevas noticias, ni siquiera ha venido al mundo todavía.

Unas campanadas a lo lejos informan a los Weasley y sus amigos de que el veintiocho de diciembre de dos mil seis acaba de comenzar. George aprieta los dientes; lleva más de trece horas en ese hospital y _aún_ no tiene a su hijo en brazos.

Según el reloj de pared, son las una menos veinte de la madrugada. Casi todos los niños, con la excepción de Teddy y el incansable James, se han quedado dormidos en los brazos de sus padres. Todos saben que deberían volver a casa para que los pequeños descansen, pero nadie quiere dejar solo a George. No cuando saben tan dolorosamente bien el tipo de noticia que puede recibir.

A las una menos diez, según el reloj de pared que adorna la sala de espera, un sonido rompe el silencio del hospital. Un llanto claro, agudo y potente, que proviene de alguna habitación no muy lejana, y que hace que todos levanten la cabeza, alerta. Como si hubiese sufrido una descarga eléctrica, George se levanta de un salto y echa a correr hacia el lugar del que llega el sonido.

Todos los presentes son conscientes que ninguna fuerza, ni mágica ni muggle, podría pararlo en esos instantes.

George llega hasta la puerta de la habitación donde estaba horas antes con Angelina. El llanto ha cesado, pero se escuchan voces desde el interior. Segundos después, la puerta se abre y Katie Wood sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta tras ella. George intenta, en vano, estirar el cuello para vislumbrar el interior.

-¡George! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero el pelirrojo no está para dar explicaciones; señala la puerta, abre y cierra la boca varias veces, incapaz de hablar durante unos segundos, hasta que logra decir:

-¿Es…? ¿Es el…? ¿Ha llorado? ¿Era el…el…?

-Sí, George, tu hijo ha llorado-confirma Katie, y no puede evitar que una sonrisa ilumine su rostro cansado.

-¿Y…? ¿Angie…? ¿Angie está bien?

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero sobrevivirá. Le hemos aconsejado que duerma, aunque no quiere-responde la mujer, haciendo un gesto para mostrar su desaprobación ante la cabezonería de Angelina Weasley-. No, aún no puedes entrar-añade, al ver que George abre la boca de nuevo. El pelirrojo hace un puchero, pero Katie no es Angelina, así que no da resultado-. Se están asegurando de que todo está bien-explica-. Iba a decírtelo ahora mismo, pero te has ade…

Katie no logra terminar la frase. George la abraza con tal fuerza que por un momento la mujer teme por su integridad física. Sin embargo, cuando logra zafarse del abrazo de oso se da cuenta de que los ojos de George están llorosos, y comprende que la espera debe de haber sido un infierno para él.

-¿Cuándo podré entrar?-pregunta él, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

Katie suspira.

-Voy a ver. Espera aquí, no te vayas.

George pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Irse? ¿Cómo va a irse cuando lleva todo el día esperando ese momento? La idea de que tanto Angelina como _su __hijo_ (qué bien suena, ¿verdad?) estén bien le parece demasiado maravillosa para ser real. Pero tiene que serlo, Katie nunca miente.

Tras unos minutos, la puerta se abre, y por ella salen unos siete sanadores, todos dándole la enhorabuena por su recién estrenada paternidad. Katie, que está dentro, le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que entre, sonriendo.

Lo primero que ve es a Angelina, apoyada en un montón de almohadas, con un aspecto tan agotado que parece que va a desmayarse al menor soplo de aire. Entonces se fija en un bulto envuelto en sábanas azules que tiene en brazos. George recorre en dos zancadas la distancia que lo separa de Angelina y se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-Esto… me voy, chicos. Hasta luego-se despide Katie, saliendo de la habitación, sin querer interrumpir el momento.

George y Angelina la ignoran olímpicamente.

-¿Puedo verlo?-pregunta él con timidez poco después de que la puerta se cierre.

Angelina no responde, simplemente aparta un poco la sábana para que George pueda conocer a su primer hijo.

Es más perfecto de lo que había imaginado. Por ser prematuro, es diminuto, tanto que George no se explica cómo no se cuela entre los brazos de Angie. Tiene una abundante mata de pelo de un castaño que desprende reflejos rojizos con la potente luz de la habitación. Su piel es notablemente más oscura que la de George, pero algo más clara que la de Angelina. En sus mejillas se distinguen, si uno se fija bien, montones de pecas, y tiene dos orejas, dos pequeñas y perfectas orejas, una a cada lado de la cabeza.

-Ha dado mucho trabajo-comenta Angelina-. Pero ha valido la pena. Es precioso.

George asiente. Pocas veces ha estado más de acuerdo con ella en algo. Con cuidado, alza un dedo y acaricia la mejilla del bebé. El niño reacciona sacando un delgado bracito de su toga y abriendo y cerrando un diminuto puño hasta que aferra el dedo meñique de su padre. Angelina y George sonríen con ternura. Entonces el pelirrojo recuerda algo que ha estado pensando durante todo el día:

-Oye, Angie…

-¿Sí?

-Sé que dijimos… que yo elegiría el nombre, pero… no me parece justo.

Angelina alza las cejas, tan sorprendida por esa afirmación que se olvida por unos instantes de su agotamiento. Pero si George ha estado seis meses restregándole que iba a elegir él el nombre del niño.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues que tú lo has pasado muy mal, y que ahora yo decida es un poco…

-George, quedamos en que tú elegías el nombre si era un niño y yo si era una niña. Hace meses que ganaste tú. El trato no se modificaba por la complejidad del parto-lo interrumpe Angelina, molesta-. Así que venga, ¿cómo quieres llamarlo?-es curioso, pero en los poco menos de ocho meses que ha durado su embarazo no han hablado ni una sola vez del nombre del bebé. Estaban demasiado ocupados con la habitación, la cuna, la ropa, los juguetes, el carrito...

George mira fijamente al bebé y sonríe, una sonrisa nostálgica y a la vez feliz.

-Frederick-responde en voz baja-. Como mi hermano. En realidad, él odia... odiaba que lo llamasen así, pero...

Angelina sonríe también, enternecida por todo lo que esa frase conlleva.

-Oh, George… Es un gesto precioso, y un nombre muy bonito-responde con sinceridad.

El pelirrojo la mira de nuevo.

-¿Entonces te gusta?

-Claro que sí-responde ella, sonriendo-. Sólo espero que no dé tantos dolores de cabeza como la persona de la que viene su nombre-George ríe suavemente. Entonces, el bebé abre unos enormes ojos tan azules como el cielo, idénticos a los de su padre.

-¡Vaya!-exclama George, sorprendido. El pequeño parpadea y lo mira con curiosidad.

-Ey, Fred-susurra Angelina. El bebé gira la cabeza, no porque reconozca el nombre, sino porque reconoce la voz, y mira a su madre fijamente-. ¿Verdad que vas a ser más bueno que tu padre y tu tío? Y buen estudiante, y educado…

-No mal influencies al niño-la interrumpe George, molesto.

Freddie entonces abre su boca sin dientes y saca la lengua a sus padres. Si no estuviese seguro de que aún no tiene uso de razón, George podría jurar que su hijo se está riendo de él. Con los ojos brillantes, Angelina le da un beso en la frente.

-¿Quieres cogerlo?-le pregunta a George. El hombre niega con la cabeza, y libera su dedo de la presa del bebé, aterrorizado por la idea. ¿Y si lo coge demasiado fuerte y le hace daño? ¿Y si por intentar no hacerle daño el bebé se cae al suelo? Es cierto que ha tenido en brazos a todos sus sobrinos y tiene bastante práctica, pero si a Freddie le pasara algo por su culpa no se lo perdonaría jamás-. Vamos, sólo es un bebé. No muerde, aún no tiene dientes-insiste Angelina.

-Que no, que no. Que tú le caes mejor-George está a punto de levantarse de la cama y echar a correr-. ¿Y si se me cae, o…?

Angelina pone los ojos en blanco.

-No se te va a caer. Sé que no lo permitirías-replica.

Tras insistir un poco, finalmente George acepta coger a su hijo. Angelina se inclina un poco para dejarlo en sus brazos, y al segundo siguiente George lo tiene bien sujeto, pero no tanto como para hacerle daño.

-Hola, Freddie-lo saluda. El bebé lo mira con renovada curiosidad-. Sabes… Te pareces mucho, mucho a tu tío. Él se metía en muchos líos, la mayoría conmigo y con Lee: a él ya lo conocerás… Pero también era una persona muy valiente; demasiado. A lo mejor si lo hubiese sido un poco menos podrías conocerlo a él también, pero, sabes, entonces no sería Fred. Te pareces mucho a él físicamente; ojalá también tengas su carácter, o al menos disfrutes haciendo travesuras.

Angelina no se molesta en pedir a George que deje de mal influenciar al bebé. Está demasiado hipnotizada observando cómo su marido camina de un lado a otro de la habitación meciendo a Freddie. En esos momentos comprende más que nunca lo que debe de haber sido para George perder a su hermano.

Finalmente, George se sienta de nuevo en la cama. El bebé lo mira y parpadea mientras bosteza, dejando escapar un sonido agudo. Angelina le acaricia la mejilla, notando que a ella también se le cierran los ojos de agotamiento.

-Déjalo en la cuna-son las últimas palabras que es consciente de pronunciar antes de sumirse en un profundo sopor.

George obedece, pero para cuando vuelve a mirarla, Angelina tiene los ojos cerrados y respira profundamente. El pelirrojo acerca la mano a Freddie, que se aferra de nuevo a su dedo meñique y vuelve a bostezar antes de cerrar los ojos.

George los mira a ambos; a Angelina y a Freddie. Sobre todo, al último. Sabe que, pese a lo que le ha dicho, no será como su hermano, por el simple hecho de que son dos personas distintas. Sabe que Fred no va a volver por llamar a su hijo como él, y sabe que ese momento sólo estaría completo si Fred estuviese en la sala de espera con el resto de su familia.

Ningún momento de su vida tendrá completa felicidad. Pero algo de felicidad siempre es mejor que nada de felicidad; y sabe que en algún momento esa felicidad será absoluta, cuando se reúna con su hermano. Pero ya no tiene prisa por hacerlo. Ahora, lo que quiere es vivir, enseñar a su hijo a montar en escoba, quizá tener otro niño, si Angelina lo desea; quiere acompañarlos al andén nueve y tres cuartos y recibir cartas en las que los profesores se quejen de lo traviesos que son.

Quiere tener una historia que contar a Fred cuando vuelva a verlo.

* * *

><p>(*) Por si tenéis curiosidad, este incidente se aclara en otro fic que terminé de escribir hace un tiempo, llamado "Cabos sueltos". De hecho, esto es un epílogo de aquella historia.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora:_ No me parecen bien las historias que dicen que George se decepcionaría de Freddie si no fuese como su hermano, la verdad. Es lógico que eche de menos a Fred, pero creo que George sabe distinguir entre los dos Freds lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que no son la misma persona.

Si os ha gustado, no tenéis más que pulsar este botoncito azul de aquí abajo :3


End file.
